


Searching for a type of AU story

by Alisa_kismet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisa_kismet/pseuds/Alisa_kismet
Summary: Is there an AU story in which Voldemort was killed during the first Wizarding war, and Harry grew up with James and Lily alive?





	Searching for a type of AU story

I’ve been trying to find an AU story in which Voldemort was killed during the first Wizarding war, and Harry grew up with James and Lily alive. Does anyone know of any fic like that? Harry would be just a regular wizard, but it would still explore the Wizarding world and Hogwarts, etc. My 14-year-old mentioned that she often thought about what it would be like to read about Harry when he wasn’t fighting to survive, and didn’t grow up without his parents. I told her there’s probably a fanfic for that, but my searches have come up empty so far. Thank you!


End file.
